


Day Off

by tealdrops



Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: “Don’t leave then.” Sanghyuk mumbled, fingers playing on Sungjae’s shirt. Sungjae looked down fondly, Sanghyuk was embarrassed, “Of course I’ll stay. I’ll stay until you get bored of me.”





	

Sungjae grinned. He hadn’t met Sanghyuk for a couple of months because of VIXX constant schedule, concert, and tour, and he really missed him. After hearing some report — from Minhyuk of course, because Minhyuk claimed that he and Hakyeon are ‘besties’ — that all of VIXX had gotten back and were probably scattered around the dorm or the company, he contacted Sanghyuk. After a curt one-word reply, Sungjae got dressed and was immediately on his way to the VIXX dorm. He stopped for flowers, he even had the courtesy to buy a basket of fruits for Sanghyuk and his members to eat.

Now, he stood in front of a familiar white door, shuffling his feet in both excitement and impatience. He had been standing for a couple minutes now, waiting for the door to be opened because he didn’t want anyone to see him holding flowers and a basket of fruits in front of someone’s apartment. Serious scandal there, something that can definitely threw his whole career out of the window, even though it was just another boyband’s dorm. He pressed the bell again, — 3rd time now — and after hearing nothing he pulled his phone out of his pocket to directly call someone from inside. Right before he was about to hit call, he heard series of stomps and the door was quickly swung opened, violently.

“What?” the one opening the door answered harshly, his eyes were squinting hard at Sungjae, and he seemed to be half-asleep, the bell must’ve had woken him up. Despite the rude welcoming, Sungjae grinned and surged forward to the person holding the door. “Hey babe.” He said as he invited himself into the dorm. Sanghyuk tried opening his eyes, and his frown melted when he saw the one interrupting his sleep. “Oh, it’s you.” Sanghyuk mumbled as he closed the door . He walked past Sungjae, scratching his tummy, eager to go back to his soft mattresses and sleep. Sungjae went to the counter setting down the basket of fruits before trapping Sanghyuk in a back hug. “What’s with the response? Aren’t you glad to see me?” he whined to Sanghyuk’s ear as he circled his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s waist. Sanghyuk huffed and pried the hands off of his waist, “Sure, yeah, I’m glad. But I’m really tired and I need some sleep.”

Sungjae released his hands as he stared Sanghyuk retreating figure from behind. Sanghyuk was wearing a loose white sweater - the one Sungjae gave him for his birthday because he thought Sanghyuk would look so hot cute - and was only clad in a boxer briefs, letting just almost anyone in place to see his long, lean legs. Sungjae grinned and then closed the distance between Sanghyuk and him, “You look hot.” he said as he hugged Sanghyuk letting his free hand roam down Sanghyuk’s pale thigh. Sanghyuk wriggled out of Sungjae’s hold, grunting as he did so, “Shut up.”. Sungjae only chuckled at his boyfriend dazed answer and proceeded to manhandle Sanghyuk to turn so that he could see his face, “Hey, I brought you flowers.” Sanghyuk opened his eyes, rubbed it, and let his eyes travelled down to see the flowers in Sungjae’s hand. Sanghyuk smiled as he took the flowers, “Thanks babe” he said, and after that he gave Sungjae a quick peck.

Sungjae, thrilled by the act of gratitude pressed his forehead against Sanghyuk as the latter leaned away, he slowly circled his arms around Sanghyuk’s slim waist, pulling him close. “I really missed you…” Sungjae whispered staring straight into Sanghyuk’s eyes. Sanghyuk’s eyelids fluttered and he pecked Sungjae again, “Me too…” Sungjae then tilted his head and leaned in, capturing Sanghyuk’s lips with his own. He pressed his lips against Sanghyuk’s, pressing Sanghyuk’s body closer to him. Sungjae hummed as he savoured the taste of Sanghyuk’s plump lips - tasted like mouthwash and a little bit of sleep - he figured, enjoying the kiss. Sanghyuk too, seemed to enjoy it. Sanghyuk leaned into the kiss, slowly hooking his arms around Sungjae’s neck, letting the flowers dangle from his hands. When Sungjae poked Sanghyuk’s lips with his tongue, Sanghyuk opened his mouth, letting Sungjae slipped his tongue in. Sanghyuk gasped when he felt hands squeezing his ass, and shuddered as Sungjae’s hands started to slip inside his sweater.

Sanghyuk pulled away, breathing hard. Sungjae, leaned in further, catching Sanghyuk’s pale neck with his lips. Sanghyuk held on tighter, clinging onto Sungjae because both his knees had started to buckle underneath him. Sanghyuk mewled when Sungjae sucked onto his neck, and he pushed Sungjae lightly, “Babe.” he said, breathless, “I’m really tired.” Sanghyuk said as he continued to push Sungjae away from his neck, knowing well how things are going to go if he let the other continue. Sungjae pouted at the loss of contact, whining, “But I miss youu~ and what better way there is to spend our time together?”. Sanghyuk giggled quietly, “I really miss you too, but I don’t think I can even stand anymore.” Sungjae scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “I’m not going to fuck you on the door, we can just-”. Sungjae stopped talking when Sanghyuk lightly slapped him on the cheek, “No, we’re not going to fuck today. I’m going to sleep, you do whatever you want.” Sanghyuk said as he released himself from Sungjae’s grip, “Should I give you a blowjob?” Sungjae quirked. Sanghyuk gave Sungjae a glare, “What? No! Ugh Jae, just, cuddle with me. Okay? And that’s it, nothing more.” Sungjae grinned, “I’m joking Hyuk-ah…” he brought his fingers to Sanghyuk’s cheek, lightly rubbing the spot under his eyes, hoping for the barely concealed exhaustion to be gone. Sanghyuk leaned into the touch as he stared fondly at his boyfriend, “Come on. I want to sleep.” he said and then retreated from the hold. Sungjae snorted, “I’ll find another day to fuck you senseless then.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes in response and might or might not purposely elbowed the other’s stomach at the vulgar comment. “Horny bitch.” He muttered, loud enough for Sungjae — who was crouching in pain, mind you — to hear, but smiled in humour nonetheless.

After the brief pain stopped, Sungjae followed his boyfriend to his room, only to find him already shuffling under the sheets to get warm. Sungjae stripped out of his coat, neatly folding it to put it beside the flowers on the table. He gave Sanghyuk who was hogging the mattress a soft kick, clearly signalling for him to make some more room. Sanghyuk grumbled, forming incoherent sentences in his half-asleep state but scooted over anyway. Sungjae laid down, slipping one of his arm under Sanghyuk’s head and letting his other arm draped over Sanghyuk’s waist. Sanghyuk shuffled closer to Sungjae, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent.

“Where are the others?” Sungjae asked. Sanghyuk blinked slowly, “Jaehwan-hyung went out to eat with Jin-hyung. Taekwoon-hyung and Wonshik-hyung are probably in their own studio or something. Hakyeon-hyung is also out with a friend it think. Hongbin-hyung had drama filming.” Sanghyuk answered. Sanghyuk let out a huge yawn and Sungjae raised his hand to cover the other’s mouth. “What about you? Deciding to be a hermit and stay home?” Sungjae asked, hands lazily stroking Sanghyuk’s cheek. “I wasn’t able to sleep on the plane. I don’t know why, and it’s been hard for me to sleep lately so. I think I was homesick or something.” Sungjae only hummed in response, hand going down to Sanghyuk’s waist.

“So, how was work?” Sanghyuk mumbled lazily. Sungjae glanced down, hand unconsciously squeezing Sanghyuk’s waist, “Mhm? It’s fine, everything’s going on smoother than I thought. I mean, my drama filming also ended nicely. Your boyfriend’s an actor now.” Sungjae said as he pulled Sanghyuk even closer to his body. Sanghyuk scoffed, releasing warm breaths onto Sungjae’s neck, “Show off.” It was silence for a few minutes, and just when Sungjae thought that Sanghyuk was already asleep, the younger mumbled something incoherent against his neck. Sungjae pulled away, “What did you say? Sorry I didn’t catch that. Sanghyuk pulled on Sungjae’s shirt as he buried his face into Sungjae’s collar bones, “You are such a player, I only left you for a while and you got yourself a wife.” Sungjae chuckled, “Are you jealous?” Sanghyuk tensed for a moment, “No I’m not.” Sungjae grinned as he ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair with his other hand, “Why not? I could be leaving you for her if you keep going away and not giving me time with those ass.” Sanghyuk struggled out of his boyfriend’s hold, staring at the other with a dull look, “No you’re not. You’re gay.” he deadpanned. Sungjae cackled loudly, both hands now clutching his own stomach, “No baby, YOU are gay. I think I specifically told you that I’m bi.” Sanghyuk gasped loudly, “You’re unbelievable.”

Sungjae stopped laughing, letting only a wide smile plastered on his face, “Don’t worry, I won’t be leaving you anytime soon. I still love you too much.” he said as he reached for Sanghyuk again. Sanghyuk responded by melting under his touch, body going pliant against Sungjae’s. “Don’t leave then.” Sanghyuk mumbled, fingers playing on Sungjae’s shirt. Sungjae looked down fondly, Sanghyuk was embarrassed, “Of course I’ll stay. I’ll stay until you get bored of me.” he said, giving Sanghyuk’s forehead a quick peck. Sanghyuk finally looked up, locking his eyes with Sungjae’s own beautiful brown eyes, “You’ll do that?” he whispered. Sungjae’s reply was a quick nod, followed by a kiss in which he planted on Sanghyuk’s lips. Sanghyuk kissed him back before shuffling closer into Sungjae’s hold.

Sanghyuk fell asleep as Sungjae hummed random songs. Soon after, Sungjae finally drifted asleep.


End file.
